selfdestruct evil drunk
by Crystal Green Dragon
Summary: hiei has a self-destructing phase and kuramas gone... ahhh evil pink bunnies are attacking me well plese r
1. the begining to a horrible story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yyh group too bad but ill survive (hehe but if I did (evil laughter) well les jus say thered be 1 less kuwabara in the world) ok people this story is about um Kurama, Hiei, and Kurama's old partner, Kuronaway. Um well I had fun writing this piece and jus to tell you Kuronaway is kinda a horney bisextual freak but only when hes drunk (which is kinda often.) Deadly wispers; youre all evil ningens Me; I agree!!! But either way um hope you like oh and r&r pwease Oh and there is gonnabe a lot of cusing ________________________________________________ chp 1 "Kurama where the hell do you put these fuckin black square things called "movies"" asked Hiei a short little fire demon. Emphasis on short!!! "over in the VCR but don't put it in the toaster oven like last time." Said Kurama; a boy of 16 well actually he's 700+ but we'll discuss that later. Hiei walked over to the VCR and tried shoving it in the wrong way. "no no no hiei that's the wrong way" but it was too late the VCR burst into flames. "God Damned ningen crap!!!" yelled Hiei. Kurama shook his head at his friends stupidity. Before he could go over to pat his friend on the head there was a knock on the door. Kurama looked at hiei who was getting his katana out ready to strike the VCR. "hiei can you wait till I get rid of whoevers at the door. We don't want them to call the police or anything!" 'Police' thought hiei. Either way who gave a damn the fucking thing burnt him so now he was not going to show it any mercy. Kurama went over to the door. He opened the door and well lets just say his jaw dropped so far it was in danger of hitting the core. 


	2. selfdestruct mayhem

Chp 2  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kurama: say it  
  
Kuronue: say it now or else  
  
Me: no I can't say it  
  
Hiei: say it or else this katana will end up down your throat  
  
Me: fine I don't own yu yu Hakusho or any thing else  
  
Kurama: wha?  
  
Kuronue: what we can't hear you  
  
Me: I don't own yu yu Hakusho or any ting else  
  
Hiei: ugh you stupid ningen we need to actually hear you  
  
Me: fine I don't own YuYu Hakusho or anything else in this story!!!!!!! Happy?  
  
All cept me: yep  
  
Last time: the VCR/DVD burnt Hiei and someone unexpected comes to kurama's door.  
  
Standing at the door was a man about kurama's height, he had a black vest like shirt, long pointy ears, a witches hat with the top torn off to make way for his coal black hair. He also usually had big bat-like wings but they were hidden as not to scare ningens. He was twirling a blood red pendant. Kurama was shocked, this man was supposed to be dead and he was going to point it out when; 'SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 10,9,.'  
  
"hey kurama are the "VCRs" supposed to self-destruct?" asked Hiei wonderingly.  
  
"oh darn why'd they put a self-destruct sequence; stupid baka's" muttered kurama as he ran over to help Hiei.  
  
"BOOM" the VCR exploded.  
  
"Hiei what the hell did you do?"  
  
"well it burnt me so I used my katana to teach it that I am not 1 to be toyed with!!"  
  
well if you hadn't have screwed it up in the first place it wouldn't have burnt you"  
  
ok fine  
  
fine  
  
fine" the man at the door chuckled and said hey youko I never knew you as one to hang out with midgets and why do you look like a ningen?  
  
This midget has a name you baka!!!" Said Hiei hotly, "its Hiei; Hiei darn't not midget!!!"  
  
Ok midget whatever you say; so kurama its me Kuronue!! I promise I know the exact location of our hideout."  
  
Ok Kuronue but you're supposed to be dead. you died I mean you're not supposed to be alive anymore.  
  
Nice way to greet your friend plus you never actually saw me die.  
  
But.  
  
Ok can we save this mushy and pointless reunion till after I get my answers ok who are you  
  
Kuronue  
  
Ok Kuronue why are you supposed to be dead?  
  
We were stealing something I got hurt and youko thought I died.  
  
Ok I didn't get half of that but either way. hey kurama what's up? Said Hiei asking why kurama looked so pissed.  
  
Nothing; nothing at all I just no longer have my ps2, Gamecube or anything else within a 20-ft radius of that VCR. Said kurama obviously pissed. Kuronue was laughing in the corner.  
  
I don't give a darn about your stuff it burnt me.  
  
That black dragon thingie always burns you and you don't make it self- destruct  
  
It doesn't self-destruct duh  
  
Fine  
  
Fine  
  
Shuichi can you come help with the groceries  
  
Yes mom come on guys lets go help my mom said kurama forgetting the fight just minutes before  
  
Shuichi your such a dear would you boys like some lemonade?  
  
Uhha no thank you mom umm why don't you get a manicure or something my treat. He shoves 20 dollars into her hand.  
  
Ok but don't blow up the house.  
  
Ok bye.  
  
Shuichi? Youko you've lost it and gone soft for a stupid ningen  
  
My mother is not a stupid ningen!  
  
Sure every ningens stupid  
  
My mom is not a damn ningen she is not stupid and I swear if you ever say that again I will take that fucking pendant and strangle you with it!! Kurama's eyes flashed gold  
  
Ok; ok but youko you're mom lived in Makai  
  
Fine whatever but she's dead and my moms the only motherly figure I have left; hey where's Hiei? They looked over to where hiei was and saw him at the computer.  
  
Self destruct in 10, 9, 8 ,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, kurama unplugged it just in time.  
  
Hiei don't ever touch my stuff without my say-so again do you understand  
  
Yah sure.  
  
So did you like please r&r well chp 3 will be up when I write it so hope you enjoyed this one 


End file.
